


cold heart, warm gun, a dying sun (bright eyes, black soul, she’ll never let you go)

by Cesar



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Humor, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Not a Love Story, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Violence, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesar/pseuds/Cesar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quill is just so <i>beautiful</i> when he’s broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold heart, warm gun, a dying sun (bright eyes, black soul, she’ll never let you go)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Hurts song, The Crow.  
> Look at the tags. This is not a happy story. It’s a dystopian alternate universe that doesn't follow the comics, nor the movie timeline, even though I imagined it after watching the movie (and I wasn't planning on writing anything about Guardians of the Galaxy but the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I think this is irrelevant?) Anyway. There’s nothing graphic but, yeah. Be careful. If you think I should tag something more, let me know.  
> [and a quick question: do any of you know a phrase that is the same/seems like the one in the summary? I’m obsessed with the possibility that I heard it somewhere, but I have no idea where. If it really is from somewhere. Anyway. Let me know, maybe, then I could credit?]

_when she embraces your heart turns to stone_

_she comes at night when you are all alone_

_and when she whispers your blood shall run cold_

_(Within Temptation, Ice Queen)_

 

Nebula likes to call him Star-Lord. She likes to pet his hair and look him in the eyes and watch as he breaks a little more inside. She likes to watch as he tries desperately to keep himself together, to not fall apart ( _he always does_ ).

Peter Quill is just so _beautiful_ when he’s broken. He’s just so beautiful when he doesn't even jerk away from her touch, his eyes glassy and hurt, so undeniable _hopeless_. He’s beautiful like that: bloodied and bruised and not daring to plead for somethings he knows he will never have.

Nebula likes the power she knows she has now. How easily she could torn him to pieces, how she could completely shred him – how she could make him wish he was never born. She remembers how it was before, when she first had him, and Peter had that damned snarky smile, that damn arrogant attitude. It had been so _fun_ to play with him. To mess with his mind and with his body –  _to make his voice break and his eyes darken, and to make him look at her and beg for mercy and for death (Nebula is never merciful)_.

Now that there’s no fighting that remains on him it’s not that fun anymore but she’s not giving up on him. Peter Quill is _hers_ (and there’s something about the way he slowly closes his eyes and lets out a tired sigh, something about the way that he doesn't believe anyone will come for him anymore – he stopped believing a long, long time ago… Nebula would kill to see that look in his eyes. She would kill a thousand, a billion, she would destroy whole galaxies just if so she could see that darkish blue eyes fighting back the tears, fighting back the pain. Peter is like a kicked dog that no one wants, no one but her.)

_They’re not coming to get you back_ , she likes to tell him – just a reminder, so he won’t start to let himself hope for a salvation that’s not coming. _They didn’t even try. You know what it looks like, Star-Lord? It looks like they abandoned you. Because, the truth is, they don’t care. No one cares._

She’s never, _ever_ , going to let him go.

 

“Nebula…?” Peter’s voice is hoarse. He has his head on her lap, lips dry, breathing heavy. His hair is stuck in his forehead, wet with sweat and blood. Nebula looks at him, one of her hands carelessly touching his neck.

Peter knows she has heard, of course she did, but he doesn’t seem to be waiting for an answer.

“How does it feel to break someone?”

Nebula feels the smirk on her face.

“It’s the most pleasurable feeling in the world. Maybe one day you’ll understand what I say, my little Star-Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm, if you watched the movie you know what meant the “dark humor” tag. Please, don’t be mad at me.


End file.
